A Yoshi's Promise
by TwiliPrincess049
Summary: Yoshi's adventure is almost over, the babies almost saved, but when he makes a promise to his best friend, it opens up a whole new door. Probably some Yoshi X OC in later chapters. R&R please! First chapter's really short...sorry!


_A Yoshi's Promise_

**Okay, so this first chapter is kind of an introduction. Not much happens, and it starts right after world 5, level 4 ("The Fort of Moltz the Very Goonie"). I just finished that part, so--if I do get enough people telling me to continue this story--the chapters of the story will be posted as I play the game. I can usually get a normal level done in a pretty short time, and I'm pretty obsessive about my games, so it shouldn't be long. Tell me if you want me to continue, and please…no anonymous reviews.**

**I, personally, don't think the writing is that good for the beginning. Yoshis are usually very jovial characters, and my writing style is a bit more serious and a bit darker. So I might be adding an element to the Yoshis that no one ever knew about…**

**And--for the sake of the story--let's just say that Yoshi (the character) is named after his species, so as to prevent any confusion.**

**On that note, let's get started!**

Yoshi ground pounded for the last time on Moltz, causing it's eyes to bulge as it began to fall, letting the little reptile land safely on the stump of a tree. Kamek's screech of outrage could be heard from miles away, no doubt watching the battle from her castle with all her little minions.

For now, though, the babies were safe, and Yoshi could return to his home back on the island, at least until he needed to go on. Depositing Baby Mario in the nursery with Peach and DK, Yoshi decided to relax at the museum for awhile.

Upon arriving, he spotted his best friend, Sohiy. She was bright orange, and was extremely self-conscious about her flamboyant coloring. Yoshi, however, thought it was the most beautiful color on the island (though he would never admit it).

"Hey!" he said happily. Sohiy turned, grinning.

"Hey Yoshi! How'd things go with Moltz?" she asked. Sohiy was the only one who knew the extent of his adventure, and had even gone with him on a couple of worlds.

"Pretty good," Yoshi replied, if a little self-consciously. "I was just lucky there were so many Middle Rings, or I would probably have given up."

"Aw, Yoshi," Sohiy said good-naturedly. "You wouldn't have given up. I know it."

"Baby Mario's getting heavier though," he said with a laugh. "It's getting harder to flutter-jump."

"So you prefer Peach now?" the female Yoshi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, still Mario."

"Aw, come on! Peach has an umbrella!" Sohiy said indignantly. Yoshi laughed. They had had this ongoing competition since Yoshi had volunteered to go on the expedition, as he had said that he liked Mario better than Peach to Sohiy, who had huffily pointed out that Peach was better than Mario. They had proceeded to go into a heated discussion about the pros and cons of each baby, and Sohiy had made it a point since then to convert Yoshi into liking Peach.

"Actually, Baby Bowser was the most useful," the green Yoshi said, shrugging. Sohiy chuckled, asking, "And what about the way he cried?"

At this Yoshi winced playfully, replying, "Don't remind me." Sohiy laughed, flicking her tongue out in happiness.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Any idea when the chief is going to make you set out again?"

"Nope. I hope not too soon, though. I miss Yoshi's Island."

"It's definitely more fun when you're here. And the babies are hilarious." Yoshi blushed slightly, turning away from Sohiy to hide it as he said, "You want to go and see the water enemies with me? I was thinking about just relaxing at the museum for a little while."

"Sure!" the orange Yoshi said eagerly. "Let's go!"

The two walked to the small hut, disappearing together inside and strolling through the water exhibit, Yoshi proudly describing how to defeat each enemy and stories about how he had done it, with Sohiy listening contentedly, just glad that her friend was home.

Next, the two walked to the lava enemy exhibit. Yoshi was now a bit hesitant, remembering his past experiences with these monsters, but Sohiy laughed and flicked her tongue out at him.

"C'mon!" she said earnestly. "You're never going to get over your fear of them if you don't stare them down a couple of times!"

"I'll be okay for now," Yoshi replied, tugging her backwards. "Let's go look at the land enemies."

"Nope," Sohiy answered, folding her arms across her chest. "You are going in if I have to swallow you and spit you out when we're inside."

"Fine," Yoshi muttered, allowing her to drag him in. "If only because I don't want to be in your mouth." Sohiy laughed, closing the door behind them and walking bravely forward, grabbing a torch off the wall as they strolled through the museum room.

"So, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a lava monster above them, trying to coax Yoshi into beginning to talk and eventually getting over his fear. He said nothing, only shrugged while looking up at it fearfully. "Come on, Yoshi," Sohiy sighed. "You know what it is and you know how to get past it. So why won't you tell me?"

"It's…called a Blargg," he said, looking up again. "There's not much of a way to defeat it except jumping over it or going around, since they're so…big."

"Got it," she said eagerly, pulling him along. "And what's that?"

"His name is Big Guy the Stilted," Yoshi replied, seeming to respond to her enthusiasm more. "I had to throw eggs at him to make him shrink, but he kept trying to step on me, even though his stilts were getting smaller and smaller. Finally, I got him to the ground, and then I ground-pounded him when he fell, which made him crack and break as he toppled into the lava and killed the regular Shyguys inside him."

"Wow," Sohiy breathed. "That's incredible!"

"You think?" Yoshi asked, grinning. "Thanks!" He kept going unprompted, earnestly pulling Sohiy with him and carefully explaining the tactics of defeating or avoiding each and every enemy. She smiled and nodded, elated that Yoshi had finally gotten over his fear.

**Tell me if you want me to continue it. I'll need at least six people who want me to keep it going, and no flaming please. My first try at a Yoshi story, and--as I said--I'm not that good with the really happy stuff XD**

**You get a holographic cookie if you guess this right: what is unusual about Sohiy's name? (it's pronounced "SO-hee," by the way. Or "SO-hye." I suppose whichever one sounds better to you!**

**Rate and review please!!!  
**


End file.
